Tony Stark Hates Magic
by A frozen tundra2
Summary: Tony Stark didn't always hate magic. After all his beautiful Lilly had it. When his wife and son were taken from the world of the living by magic Tony grew to hate it. Is all it seems though?
1. Voices Are Bad To Hear

There had never truly been a reason for the voice. It had just been a software program that he gave a voice. Simple code was all it was. At least that was what others were told. Now if you ever asked Tony Stark about the AI's name he would just give you a small smile and say it belonged to a man he once knew. The billionaire genius would then clam himself in the lab for days on end and letting himself drown in memory's. The doors opening for no one besides Pepper. While that was normal to an extent his reaction when asked about the AI's voice was not. What was odd about the question in specific was that it pulled reactions from more than Tony. Rhodey, Pepper, and even Stark's AI drew into themselves. As if all of them share a bad memory over a simple voice. That just made the avengers more curious.

It was not well known that Tony Stark at one point in his life had a wife. They were both young and while the marriage was scarcely known, where that wife was now is even less known. When Rhodey had first meet the woman he told Toney to his face 'She is way too good for you Tones'. Tony had just laughed and agreed, never quite understanding how a woman like Lilly Evans could love a man like Tony Stark. She was amazing. Her hair was long and soft. It was the color of fire and always smelled of roses and the sun. She was the funniest human Tony had ever known and her eyes put her emerald wedding ring to shame.

Their meeting seemed like fate. Tony as usual was running from his job duties and the press, slipping away into a small hole in the wall café before he was seen. Lilly had been sitting at the counter slowly sipping her cold tea. She was so young. Only a year older than Tony himself. Said man immediately became entranced. Her somber face drew him in. She was fiddling with something in her hands and didn't even notice Tony as he sat down next to her, despite the shop being mostly empty. When he went to make a move Tony saw the ring. It clicked in his head that look. His mother wore it many times before her death. The woman would drink her self into a drunken stupor and glare at her wedding ring. At times she could have been heard cursing under her breath. Howard was never home always gone on 'business'. Tony knew now what was really going on. So assuming her boy toy cheated or left her he made his move.

On one hand insulting a man he knew nothing about wasn't the smartest idea. It ended in a slap to the face and a woman yelling that he knew nothing about her or her husband. On the hand Tony got a glimpse of the fireball that was Lilly and in his typical fashion he managed to calm the woman down enough to talk. Growing up in front of the flash of a camera made him an amazing sweet talker. He found out about her husbands murder and her guilt on not doing enough to save him. He then learned that he wanted a son. The man known as James had pursued Lilly for years. Tony could see why. They were married for six months. Now typically Tony was known as man that wanted nothing more than a one night stand and would have been gone by now. But this was Lilly talking and when Lilly was talking you listened.

It was less than a year when they got engaged. He was nineteen and she was twenty. He learned she was a witch. She told him of her adventures as a teenager and that any children they may have could have magic. Tony didn't care if Lilly was different. He wasn't exactly normal himself. In the end he picked her brain about how magic worked compared to science and technology. He loved magic after it was all said and done. He wondered what would happen if his kids would have it. Panic trickled into the forefront of his mind. Could he do it? Could he raise a Magical child right? The panic ebbed away when Lilly held his hand and let him just sit with his thoughts. He had Lilly and that was all that mattered.

Tony met Sirius and Remus at their wedding. Remus was one of the most docile and quiet men Tony had ever meet. The polar opposite of Sirius. The man was loud, brash, and not afraid to show his feelings of Tony. It took Tony a while to understand the hatred. When he remembered that Lilly was his brothers wife Tony understood. The man had been dead for a year and a half. He had not even been nineteen when he died. Tony let it slide. The pain was something he couldn't imagine.

It was a year later in July of 1990 that Tony was blessed with his most prized creation. His son. Harrison James Stark was a fighter and came into the world screaming loudly. Rhodey was holding his newborn godson when Sirius started to cry and held onto Tony like a lifeline. Tony despite not getting along with the man up to that point wrapped him in a hug. Giving Harrison the name of James as his middle name was a tribute to the man who unknowingly gave Tony the most amazing blessing that someone could give. A family.

Edwin Jarvis was wrapped around the infants finger before he had even held him in his arms. When he did finally hold him he looked Tony straight in the eye and said he was cuter and more handsome than Tony ever was. Tony wasn't offended at all. He couldn't agree more. When Virginia 'Pepper' Potts came into the picture when Harrison was two she looked between them and declared Harry was so much more handsome and she liked him more. She didn't even blink when saying this. She and Lilly became great friends after that.

Tony never expected it to all come crashing down the way it did. It was not the first time someone had popped his bubble. It was not the first time Tony had seen death. He had experienced it with his parents and while never seeing it first hand he knew the devastation that his weapons caused. But this was on a whole different level. Seeing Lilly's still body just lying there was more like a soul searing pain. It was small and gradually grew and grew until it was all consuming. Jarvis was not far behind . The man was only about a foot away. He and Lilly were reaching out to the small body between them. The body that was face down on the floor. The small four year old was so still. The bundle of endless energy was as still as his mother. At first glance it could look as if they were sleeping. Albeit in a bizarre place as his office floor did not make the best bed. But Tony knew better. Lilly had told him of this. She had told him of the forbidden curse that took her first husband from her. And as Tony sat on the floor of his office and held his boy in his lap he decided he hated magic.

Somehow Harrison hadn't been killed. The boy was near catatonic after seeing his mother and grandfather murdered and Tony couldn't blame him. So when he couldn't take the memory's anymore he took his son and left. They left to London. It was refreshing to leave his California home and the memories trapped within it's walls. So as Harrison grew and blossomed Tony's pain lessened. He still had Lilly in the form of Harrison. He was her greatest accomplishment.

Jarvis was created more so for Harry than for Tony. The boy had faint memories of his grandfather and mother. When he was young he sometimes called Pepper 'momma'. While it was like a hot knife in the heart he needed a mother figure. But Pepper couldn't always be there. That is where Jarvis came in. He would be a adult figure when Harrison needed someone other than him. He had two primary functions though. Assist Tony Stark and Protect Harrison James Stark.

Tony still hated magic but he couldn't hate Harrison. This was gift from Lilly. Something that made their child so special. So as much as he hated it by 2001 Harrison was a Hogwarts student. Sirius had been there to help him get used to the wizarding world. Remus was better at explaining the hierarchy in the wizarding world. The pure bigotry worried Tony. His boy was the son of a first generation magic user and a muggle. But as Sirius explained that Harry had become somewhat of a living legend he shouldn't worry to much. Somehow Tony had never been convinced.

By Harry's second year Tony had moved them to America again. Stark Tower was an amazing thing. Jarvis was hooked up to everything. He was able to tell Toney when Harrison had flooed in to visit for the weekend or the summer. He was a source of comfort for the boy that didn't remember the voice well but knew it meant safety. As Harry grew Jarvis evolved with him. He helped Harry with things Tony wasn't allowed to know about. Typical teenagers. As Harry grew older he distanced himself from Tony. And while it stung Tony knew it was growing pains. Harrison would not be a baby forever.

The nightmares had started after his forth year. Tony didn't know what to do. The screams were the most horrific sound he had ever heard. Tony had even contacted Remus and Sirius via Hedwig to see what had possibly happened but they were tightlipped. When Harry finally said what it was Tony nearly fell down. "It is momma dying over and over"

Tony didn't know what to do. He had Pepper and Rhodey looking for Harrison. He had tried Remus and Sirius but they gave some generic answer and said they will see what they can do. What the hell! Tony was going out of his mind with panic. His baby boy had been gone for months. MONTHS. Pepper and Rhodey were just as panicked as he was. All he knew was his son and his two best friends were spotted at a deli in London. Then nothing. They completely disappear. Toney hated magic.

It was in 2007 when Tony was told of the boys death. The headmaster of his damned school told him. He had the nerve to say that his body had already been buried in Godrics Hollow. In the magical community. A place Tony could never get to. He was better off there where his body could be protected. Tony flipped. He spat out threats left and right. He threatened to expose the entire wizarding world. Sirius and Remus defended the headmaster weakly. Tony had never been more betrayed. He had never felt such hatred towards anyone before, much less the two men he considered brothers. They never defended themselves from his insults.

By 2008 Tony stopped caring. His life was meaningless with out his son. When he met Yinsen he related to the man. They exchanged stories about their children. They knew the hollow void left behind in the wake of a child's death. While they had already shed all the tears that they had left they never said anything if their eyes misted over while telling a story.

Tony refused to let Yinsen die in vein. He refused to let his past stop him from changing his future. While he would never let anyone get close again he refused to let it be for nothing. He gave Jarvis Harrison's voice. It was all that kept him going anymore. But that was okay. It was his burden to bare. He would bare it with all he had.


	2. Stupid Birds

It was scary. Being alone is always a scary thing. Harry knew that for a fact. After learning of his father's death, he felt more alone than ever before. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione just couldn't fill the space that was gouged out when his dad died. While Harry knew he would outlive his father he didn't know he would die so soon. Dumbledore had shed a tear when he sat Harry down at the end of the war.

"Harry my boy. Follow me please" Harry knew there was something wrong. Dumbledore as cursed and sick as he was had never had that look on his face before.

"Sir? What's wrong?" His voice was quiet and shaky despite his efforts to stay calm. His mind went through all the reasons the headmaster would need him. One answer kept staying at the front of his mind. His father, a muggle. A man that despite being well protected from other muggles couldn't defend himself against a wizard.

The "Lemon drops" was barely heard over the fear that was shooting up his spine and clouding his thoughts.

"Sit down m'boy" Harry refused and Dumbledore just sighed leaning back in his chair. His face was weathered and he had never looked his age until that moment. He looked as if the weight of the world rested on him and him alone.

"Please Harrison. You will need to be sitting down for this" Dread filled Harry. It was rare for anyone besides his father and Jarvis to say anything but Harry. So as he sat in the chair offered to him he knew what he was going to be told.

'Dad is dead' Harry knew. He just knew.

"My boy I am so sorry to have to tell you this. But...yesterday at noon I went to speak to your father. When I arrived he was gone. I am so sorry my child but death eater's found him. He-"

"NO! YOU'RE LYING" Harry was already running towards the office door. He was yanking at the knob desperate to escape. He needed to get to his dad. He needed to see. He refused to believe. It wasn't real. None of what he was being told was real.

"Harrison sit down" Harry turned eyes blazing.

"Open the door" Dumbledore simply shook is head and gestured to the chair he had previously been sitting in.

"Damn it your old bastard open the damn door!" Let it never be said he didn't inherit his father's vocabulary. The old man just stared and watched as Harry decided to take a more physical route to escaping. He picked up a particularly old and expensive object and threw it against the wall. It shattered into a million shards of glass and a cloud of gold dust. He grabbed a vile of red liquid. It was almost like liquid red hot metal was swirling around in it. He threw it towards the headmasters head. It exploded and the resulting spray sent the now neon green liquid against the wall, floor, and desk.

"By all means keep going. Merlin knows I have to many possessions anyway" Harry heaved.

"You're lying Dumbledore. I won't believe it until I see it with my own eyes"

"Will my memory suffice?" Harry stilled and thought for a moment. Could he bare seeing his father dead? He needed proof. As far as he knew it was impossible to fake memory's. So after some pregnant silence he slowly nodded.

Dumbledore slowly stood. Making way to a sink like structure in a hidden corner of the room he put the tip of his wand to his temple. The silver wisp of memory drifted down to the water like substance in the pensive. When it joined it brothers Dumbledore motioned for Harry. Harry hesitated. Working up his courage he stood and made his way over. Putting his face in the pensive he was drawn into the memory.

In the memory

Harry looked around. It was dark outside and as he looked around he recognized where he was. The bright letters that blinded him read Stark. Harry was home. No sooner had he had the revelation did he see the colors around him swirl. Coming to a stop he was on one of the top floor's if the skyline was anything to go by. In fact this was no ordinary floor. This was Jarvis's floor. The core of what made Jarvis, Jarvis. It was glowing blue. It was calming. Hearing shuffling Harry turned. It was Dumbledore. He was slowly walking around. He was careful to avoid touching anything. He slowly made his way around the corner before freezing.

"Oh Merlin" he whispered. Harry felt a stone of terror settle in his gut at he followed the old man. He froze when he saw it. A hand. It had specks of blood. A wrench was still clutched in it. Harry could do nothing. He was drawn in. He needed to see. He needed to know. Moving forward the rest of his father was reveled. He was dressed in his old, hole filled t-shirt that harry had bought him so long ago. His Black sweatpants were two sizes to big.

"But Har-bear they are so comfortable!" he used to laugh. Harry shook. No. No. NO. Tony gazed sightlessly at the ceiling. A small cut on his forehead not unlike Harrys own scar. The eyes. Harry knew. Cedric looked the same. His earliest memories of green eyes looked the same. The killing curse. His dad was dead.

It was all his fault!

In the real world

Harry stumbled backwards. He crashed into a chair before falling to the floor. He stared at his hands. It-it was real. His dad was dead. He was completely defenseless. He was all alone. It was his fault. He knew that his dad would be a target. He didn't protect the man that always protected him. He died and it was all Harrys fault.

5 years later New York, New York

Tony hated them. The Avengers. He couldn't help but snort. They were a joke. He couldn't take them seriously, and that it seems made him the black sheep. That was fine, he was fine. Them insulting him was no big deal. But then they brought HIS Lilly into it. OH HELL NO.

" Stark I know you think you're to good for this meeting but pay attention" Fury barked. The man knew nothing If he actually knew Tony he would know he wasn't doing it because he thought he was to good.

"Yes. Tony just because you are a playboy and feel like you rule the roost does not mean you don't need to listen" Tony just stared. Did this nearly ninety year old ice pop tell him to listen? Like really? Okay that will stop right here and now.

"What did you just say?" His voice was quiet and held a sharp edge to it. Clint the half human half bird just had to Interject.

" Stark just because no woman would ever want to settle down with you doesn't mean you need to act like a punk. We are not one of the sluts you bring home" oh hell NO.

" What the fuck do you know about me bird brain? Huh? Tell me" Fury playing a mediator cut in.

" Cut the crap all of you." Tony ignored him.

"Well you piece of bird shit? Tell me? Tell me about my slut of a wife. Oh wait you never knew her. Well because you seem to know everything about me but this let me just fill you in!"

"Stark!"

"She had red hair. She was the kindest woman I knew. She was always smiling and laughing. She didn't care about anyone's past. She made a cake for her last husband on his birthday every year. He was murdered by the way. Just you you know. She always blamed herself for not protecting him like he did her. She always talked to his brothers despite them being complete trash." Clint and the Avengers were staring open mouthed. They didn't know as much about Stark as they had wanted to. It made them wary of the man.

"When people broke into our home she made sure they only went after her. I came back to my wife and a father figure dead. So before you go spouting off shit you know nothing about, don't." Tony didn't even care to say anything else as he got up and walked out. Fury just sighed and kept going with the debrief. At least he didn't say anything about Harrison.


	3. mutare animum

5 YEARS EARLIER

Harry stumbled around in a daze. It felt as if he was only going through the motions of living. Because really, he wasn't living at this point was he? He existed but he wasn't truly living. So many had died because of him. Cedric, His own mother, and now his father. He tripped on some rubble and flew onto the floor. He narrowly avoided smashing his face on a large stone. Rolling onto his back he stared into the sky. Through the crumbled one thousand year old stone he could see the stars. They were like jewels that were blanketed by a navy blue sky. He remembered sitting with Pepper on hot summer nights as a child learning constellation after constellation. He was never able to find the dog star his uncle Sirius was named after but he never cared. It wasn't about finding them but the fun he had doing it.

Wait. Pepper…Oh god he needed to talk to Pepper! She was probably flipping out with dad gone and him not responding. Harry had never jumped to his feet faster. He may have stumbled but he didn't care. He ignored the small cuts on his hands forming as the jagged rocks and stone cut in to his hands when he caught himself. The pain the still clung to his bones from the finale battle but it didn't matter. Not when Pepper and Rhodey needed him. Not when he needed them. He needed his godparents. They shouldn't be alone. Not now. Not when the world was crumbling more than the building around him.

He was lucky to have been near the Gryffindor tower. Harry's legs were shaking and as much as he needed to talk to Pepper he knew had it been much farther he wouldn't have made it. As it was anyone within 100 yards could hear his stomping loud and clear. Because at this point who cared? Everyone had lost someone. Hearing someone running around was nothing to care about. But it was times like these Harry loved the magical stairs. Moving for him and proving just that extra bit of support as he gripped the railing. At least something worked as it should have.

Getting to his room was no easy feat. There were holes everywhere. The floor resembled Swiss cheese more than a castle that had housed thousands of children in its halls. If one looked closely you could see the floors below. You could catch a glimpse of the death and devastation as if it was just a dream. Like if you moved from the hole and looked up everything would be normal again. But that was just a dream in and of its self. And as Harry stared the fat lady down and muttered the password, a small part of him hoped and prayed it was just a dream.

TONY P.O.V. PRESENT DAY

Tony never did figure out how exactly Natasha knew about his boy. Fury knew only because he didn't know when to quit. Natasha was smart but she wasn't that smart. Fury hadn't said anything. The threat of Tony pulling any and all Stark Inc. Funding and weapon supply was enough to shut the man up. Because as much as he wanted information he knew when to back down. At least where Tony was concerned. Jarvis could easily defend himself against all of Shield. Those amateurs were a joke. And had Tony cared enough he would laugh at their feeble attempts to hack the AI's mainframe. So as of now it continued to be a mystery. But it wouldn't stay that way for long. There was no way Tony would let information like that become leaked to the public.

The floor was dark. Just as it always was. Tony didn't like his personal floor lit to bright. Not because he had migraines. That would be a blessing. It was always dimly lit because of the memory's it held. He could look in the kitchen and have flashbacks of Harry sitting and doing his Muggle work along with his Hogwarts work. He and pepper would spend an hour or two every couple days to help him. The boy was smart enough to do it on his own but they liked the bonding time. It was rare and they took it whenever they could. Tony could also look in the living room and imagine the boy asleep on the couch. Some weird British show playing lowly in the background. Tony hated the floor. Harry was a messy kid. His coat was still on the arm of the couch and his muggle textbooks open to the last pages he was studying. Both were dusted and looked as if they were just placed there. As if the owner would be right back. But that would never happen and Tony couldn't bring himself to move them. So there they stayed. And the longer they stayed the more Tony hated the floor.

5 years ago

Harry didn't realize how weak he really was. It was all he could do to muster up the strength to walk up the stairs to his room. The room which housed his two way mirror, because try as he might his dad was still trying to make technology work with magic. While he worked on that they had the mirror. It was linked directly to his dad's. Just say blueberry ("Come one Harry, blueberry is a great password") and you could call the other. No magic needed. He had it hidden deep within his trunk. Underneath the pictures of him and his family. Harry didn't know how much it would hurt to open it and see his dad smiling at him while waving to the camera. To see the dead man to happy, healthy, and alive. It hurt so bad.

But the mirror wasn't there. Why wasn't the mirror there?! It couldn't have walked away. But alas, no amount of rummaging and searching resulted in the mirror. Harry could only stare in disbelief at his trunk. The was just no way. It wasn't possible. How cou-the door creaked open. Harry's head snapped around. Gripping his wand tightly he pointed it at the door just to see Dumbledore staring back at him.

The Phoenix feather wand fell to the floor as the boy stared at the man. Tears in his eyes.

"Headmaster! It's gone! The mirror is gone!" he wailed. His hands found their way back into the trunk shuffling papers and pictures in hopes it had escaped his search the first three searches.

"Harry m'boy. You won't find it there" Dumbledore was quiet. His voice softer than Harry had ever heard it. He could only stare the man in question.

"What? Of course it's here! I just haven't found it yet! I need to find it. I need to talk to my godmum professor" Dumbledore slowly reached into his pocket. The child's back was turned and in his panic paid no attention to him at all.

"Harry" Harry turned to look at his mentor. Only to see a want pointed at his face and a regretful looking Dumbledore.

"mutare animum" Harrys mind went blank as a white light filled his vision.

Tony p.o.v. 5 Years ago

It hurt so bad. When his parents had died Tony didn't cry. Stark men were made of iron. It was a saying Howard had lived by. He had drilled it into his son that there was no place for emotions in their line of work. Tony just thought he used it as an excuse to be a crappy father. But as much as it was drilled into him to never show what you feel he didn't do that to his boy. Not to his Harrison. Emotion was something that was natural. It should never be taken away.

It was at times like these Tony wished Howards lessons had stuck. Feelings anything other than what he felt right now would be a welcome relief. Anything other than the all consuming anger and guilt. The devastation and hatred. Because as Tony drank himself into a near coma the only thought in his mind was " I really fucking hate magic"

HARRY 5 YEARS BEFORE

All Harry could do was cry to Ginny. She had been his rock when his father and friends couldn't be. She knew things no one else did. She knew what to say and do to make it hurt a little less. But as Harry sobbed out his heartbreak, she felt at a loss. She had meet Pepper and Rhodey before. They adored Harry. It seemed odd that they blamed Harry for Tony's death. Even stranger still was them threatening Harrys life should they even hear of him again. There was no way. Was there? In the end Ginny as curious as she was, squashed the curiosity down.

So many change sides in times of hard ship. People get blamed despite their innocence, based on nothing more than prejudice. Ginny knew Tony wasn't a fan of magic. Lilly had been killed by magic after all. But he at least made an effort to understand it. If only for Harry's sake. But with their best friend gone Rhodey and pepper could easily blame magic. And at the same time Harry for having it. It wasn't unheard of. Harry was lucky to have a father like Tony. The man always strived to know more. Determined to understand why. Most people were not like that. It seems as if Pepper and Rhodey were some of those people.

Ginny held onto Harry tighter. Her finance trembling in her hold. She wished she could have done more to ease the pain. Sometimes though…pain is necessary in order to process the reality. She gently rubbed his back. Looking at the fire roaring in the fireplace she let her mind wander. What would they do now?


	4. Authors Note Important!

So first of all hi! Sorry for the long wait inbetween chapters! I know I should get that in check but with my life as crazy as it is, random uploads will be normal. Also this story is not complete. It isn't even close. I have to many ideas and plans for this story to be finished. **BUT** my account is bugging out as of late and marking this as complete when it isn't-is only one of the problems I have been having. Also, the Harry/Ginny paring seemes to have caused a small amount of panic. I am going to say this now.

My story is **NOT A ROMANCE.** I can't write romance to save my life. I have tried before. That and Tony and Harry are the main focus of this story. Think of Ginny kind of like a fairy god mother in the background and making one or two cameo's as a main charcter. I just need their two oldest children for later in the story. So yes I need Ginny here. But I tried to fix the complete tag. If it dosn't work...well i'll see what I can do. Any way have a great day

Signed a ninteen year old female that needs to get her life together.


	5. A Giant Sqiud

PRESENT TIME

Tony was bad. He went on benders for days. That was normal. But-but this wasn't even close to normal. The man was sober. The Avengers, especially Cap should be grateful. Because as skilled as you are, a drunk billionaire prone to trigger happy tendencies in a meatal death suit could be slightly intimidating. So they all jabbed at Tony. Wanted him to be sober. To think as clearly as possible. Not only for their safety but his as well. After New York they all became a little attached to the man. He was skilled, strong, and surprisingly aloof. He kept his distance. It was Strange at first. He was loud and proud in the news. Even louder and more egotistical when they first meet him. But once they moved in it was completely different. The man would stay up for at least forty-eight hours at a time. Working in his workshop with only his music and Jarvis to keep him company. Everyone was convinced that the AI was the only reason he has been around this long. They are almost convinced the child sounding AI tugs on Tony non-existent paternal instincts. Just like real children, the man in the walls used it to his full advantage. Especially when Tony was like this.

Tony was on a five day bender. Only one small bag of chips and countless cups of coffee to keep him going. He was completely entranced in fixing Clint's arrows. A mission a week and a half ago saw the man nearly getting shot, when his arrow made too loud of a sound when released. A bullet only half an inch closer and Clint would be gone. Tony seemed to just spiral from there. The neurotic engineer became obsessed with preventing it from happening again. With this dangerous pattern started, the Avengers were now locked out of the lab. Clint was the most worried out of all of them. It was surprising to some, not so much to others. Maybe Clint was more protective because he felt guilty. He had a lot of regret from his first meeting with Tony. He felt angry with himself for forcing him to reveal Lily. To open an old wound.

"Maybe we should try to get Jarvis to open up again? He can't stay down there forever" Clint shook his head. "I mean it's just not healthy!" Clint snorted

"Tony does a lot of stuff that is not healthy for him cap. This is just something to add to the ever growing list" Clint leaned back in his hammock. "He was doing this long before we knew him. I am sure he will do it long after the Avengers are gone". Steve stopped pacing and glared.

"That does not change the fact that he is doing it now. While we are here. While we can help drag him out of it!" Clint opened an eye and glanced down and the blond haired captain.

"Cap. We have already talked to Pepper. She knows him better than we do. She said and I quote 'Tony has a habit of not caring for himself. If it gets bad Jarvis will contact me and I will get him myself.' So I say that he is still okay." Steve relaxed slightly and sighed. He was still on edge but he knew Clint had a point.

"I suppose you are right. But we can't postpone that report much longer. We need him to snap out of it soon" Clint agreed. He was just as worried as Steve was. He had Jarvis reporting anything out of the ordinary to him just incase. He did relate to the captain more than he realized. He had just learned to hide it. His form of caring was much more subtle and simple.

"Sir's heading to the communal floor now. He shall be here in six point nine seconds." There was no echo in the room. Just silence from the abrupt announcement. It left everyone blinking in shock. All they thought to do was turn there eyes towards the elevator door. It dinged and out walked…a living disaster. Tony was covered in grease and who knows what else. His hair was greasy and all over the place. The bags etched in his under eyes were dark and spoke of days without sleep . His hands shook slightly as he held onto the new arrows for dear life. He smiled at them and walked straight to Clint. Steve stood open mouthed.

"Here Clint." Tony said while shoving them at the wide eyed archer. "They aren't as nice as my last design, but I reduced the sound by seventy-five percent. I also added some acid to the tip to let you melt away any armor for a more clear shot if needed. Which I know you don't usually need more than-"

"Tony"

"One. I was thinking about adding a slow acting poison"

"Tony"

"Speaking of poison I should upgrade Little Miss Spiders weapons. She might like a acid. For torture ya know?"

"TONY!" Clint yelled. Tony's mouth snapped shut. He looked a bit hurt at the yell but he smiled anyway.

"Oh was I talking to much? Sorry. Happens after benders like that. Har- uh friends have said so anyway . "

Clint just shook his head and looked at the arrows. His heart felt lighter than he expected it to. Knowing Tony wanted him to be safe and here. Tony wanted him to be alive. It was so strange have your teammates care about you. Not because they need you to complete the mission. But because they genuinely want to be safe and alive. Clint didn't know when Steve left them alone. He had no clue how long he and Tony stood there. The genius biting his lip anxiously. He was stuffing his hands into his pockets trying to act like he wasn't waiting for a rejection from him. It made Clint's heart hurt for the man. He wondered how many people had used and abused him in the past. He gripped the arrows tighter. He was glad The arrows were so heavily reinforced.

"Tony. Thank you so much. " it was so simple to say but the poor man's eyes practically sparkled with happiness. He cleared his throat and turned on his heels. Walking towards the elevator and throwing a wave over his shoulder Tony laughed out a "No probs Birdbrain"

When he was finally gone he took an arrow and examined it. It was sleek and perfect in a way only Tony could manage. Clint smiled and Put the arrow back with the others.

"Stupid playboy" he laughed to himself.

 ** _Six months ago in St. Mungo's_**

Harry looked at Ginny's pale hand. It had a grey tinge she had never had before. That being said Harry had seen it many times. During the battle of Hogwarts he seen it hundreds of times. They both had. Every boy and girl that died took on that parlor. But Ginny wasn't just anyone. She was his wife, she was a mother. Ginny should never look like this. She should be tan and have rosy cheeks. She should be smiling at him and their daughter. The daughter that was so sick. The little girl that needed her mom. But that wasn't going to happen. As Arthur held onto Harry's shoulder and Molly stroked Ginny's head Harry knew. He knew it would never be okay again. How could he tell the children?

Harry despised September. First his mother and grandfather had died. Then when he finally grew to love it knowing his baby girl would be born September first. Ginny died. He would never blame Lily. But when His daughter Lily died three weeks later Harry thought he was cursed. There was no way he wasn't. He was plagued with death. Harry hated London. Both the magical and muggle side. With his wife and child buried there, the only feeling it brought was pure agony. There was no privacy. Ginny and Lily's very much private funerals were packed full of un-wanted and now jobless reporters. Molly couldn't handle it and had to leave. Harry had her take the children with her. He wondered if his father's funeral was this bad. He wasn't allowed to go. Pepper and Rhodey hated him. He only really knew about the public funeral. He and the order all sat down and read the paper. Dumbledore helped him through a lot during that time.

There was nothing anyone could do this time. He had a four and three year old to take care of. There was no way he could do it in London. He had to get out of the UK. Maybe Salem? There is an thriving community there. They are still recovering from the witch trials but it was still one of the safest communities he knew of. It was growing and Albus and James could thrive there. While he was devastated to leave he had nothing left. Dumbledore wanted him to stay but his opinion meant nothing right now. He might return later but for now he needed space. The Weasley's helped them pack and after a sorrowful goodbye from his only other family The remaining Starks headed to America.

 ** _Back to the present_**

Harry smiled at his boys. They were playing in the yard. The new bunny- a gift from Molly and Arthur- hooping behind the children. Harry snorted into his tea.

"Should have been a ducking with how much she follows them around" he laughed to himself. It was quiet. He loved it. Harry looked around the isolated back yard. Tall apple and plum trees stood in a row against the property line. Rose bushes dotted the right half of the fence and a patch of tulips ruled over the left half. Tall bushes behind the flowers guarded and sealed in the yard from any passer by. It was a solitary place. Harry felt his eyes water slightly.

"Oh Ginny. You and Lily would have loved it here." Harry felt his mood wavering. It was easy these days to get lost in a melancholy. It was terrible the first few months. There had been Lilly's growing in the yard as well. The first thing Harry had done was destroy them. He wasn't handling the grief as well as he could have. Last time he had Ginny to help him. This time he has no one. No one that truly understood. Harry looked at his boys again. They were playing a game Harry now knew was leap frog. Albeit a poorly executed version. Kids under five weren't the most amazing coordination wise.

"Wahhhhhhh!" Albus cried out. The poor child had fallen and was quite startled. Harry rolled his eyes and set his tea down.

"Hold on Al" He laughed.

Later that night

The Weasly clan had invaded his small home for the night. It was loud and bright. Al and James played with their cousins and Molly fawned over how big the boys had gotten in only a month since her last visit. Harry smiled.

"It's just amazing Harry darling! Every time I see them they have sprouted up like weeds!" Harry hummed and stirred the gumbo.

" Trust me Molly. I know it. The pants Ginny make Albus don't fit anymore." It was quiet for a moment and Harry stopped stirring.

" Harry I-" The house rattled. Harry and the rest of the adults shot for their wands. Another Rattle followed by a loud boom. Al and James were now crying and clutching onto their grandmother's sweater. Harry glanced at his family.

" I don't think its death eaters. To flashy for their numbers" Ron was stern.

" What could it be Harry? Has this happened before?" Harry thought about it for a moment.

"No but this is something outside of Salem's magical wards. It must be something muggle related." The twins we the perfect picture of horrified.

"Blimey Harry-"

"What could-"

"Do that?" Harry looked grim. And went to the broom closet. He nodded at his brothers before heading for the doors. The house rattled again. The explosions were getting closer. He fixed them with a look.

"Mate your not really going out there are you?!" Ron yelled.

"Watch the boys" Harry was gone before Ron could say anything else.

 _Outside the ward_ _s_

A squid. That was what they were fighting. A damn squid. Granted it was the biggest squid Tony had ever seen but still. A squid. Tony wished he had stayed in bed. This was utterly ridiculous. A few bombs here and some arrows there and it was dead. Dissolving back into what ever freaky science goo it came from in the first place. It was a simple kill at least.

Cap crackled over the radio.

"Team report. Any injuries?" After an all negative response it was now cleaning duty. Yay. How fun. The helicarrier had arrived and they were done with decontamination Tony wanted out of his suit. The squid stunk and the suit couldn't filter all of the smell out.

"I cant wait to not smell this thing" Tony groaned. Steve chuckled.

"Same here Tony" Even Natasha and Bruce were grossed out.

"Then let's wrap this up buttercup" Tony chanted.

"I need a good burger and a better filter. Jarvis put that on my to do list.

"Of course sir" the AI echoed. It was obvious he enjoyed Tony being grossed out at least a little bit.

" OI. Come on Tony. We are leaving with out ya" Clint yelled on the speaker. Sure enough the massive ship was already in the air and rising." Tony smiled.

" Sure bird for brain " Tony started his thrusters and quickly made it to the helipad on the ship. The rest of his team was standing there smiling and joking. Tony guided the suit down and quickly engaged the auto release.

"Oh man- maybe I should have stayed in the suit. It's almost worse out of it."

The team smiled.

"Don't be a child" Natasha teased. She was warmer these days. The team being some of the only people she could ever consider family. Tony pouted and let the suit step back . He started walking forward. Pop. Tony stumbled back several steps. His mouth open but no sound escaping. Pop. Tony was knocked back farther. His chest and stomach burned. He looked down. His front was wet.

" Wha-" He choked on his words. His knees buckled. Steve ran towards him. Tony watched him go faster than he had ever seen. But their fingers just barely grazed against each other as Tony fell over the edge of the Hellicarrier. His chest flickering dangerously before it died taking Tony with it.


	6. A piece of paradise

**_In the past_**

The sun was setting silently. The trees waved goodnight to it as it sunk lower and lower over the horizon. The pink and red swirled together casting a soft light on the couple laying in the grass. The clearing in the forest was a secret place. It was known only to them. Hidden in the many miles of private property. The single place they were at peace with the world. No harm would ever reach them here. It was a sanctuary that was a safe zone to couple and the infant in between them.

It was rare that Tony got a day off. More accurately a week. A week of peace. It was only the forth time Tony had ever taken off this amount of time. It was so different compared to the other times. As a child he had found this space. Deep in the forest of the Pacific Northwest. Fifteen acres of private property once owned by Jarvis and his wife. Now gifted to Tony, Lilly, and Harry. Tony remembered the one summer as a child spent with Jarvis and Anna up here. Tony didn't know if they knew about the small area but it was one of the few things he never told the man. Tony wanted it to be only his. A place he was completely free. That summer was his first and only summer he truly acted his age. Jarvis and Anna were his true parents. And that summer, until the time he meet her, was the only time he felt so much love.

When Anna died Jarvis gave the land to Tony on one condition. Take Lilly and Harry there. Create his family bonds again. The old man just smiled at his protests. Only shaking his head, handing the deed over, and walking away. Tony had teared up that day. Jarvis and Anna had made their memories there. It was now Tony's turn. So he took a week off. Packed up his wife and 3 week old son and left. God he loved Lilly so much. She laughed and helped him pack. No questions. At two in the morning, in her pajamas and worn down sneakers she just said "let's go".

It was more magical than Tony remembered it being. As a child it was a space for him to be alone. Somewhere that was free from any judgement. But now? Now it had Lilly. It had His baby boy. Harrison with his bright green eyes that looked around and took it all in. His arms playing around with the air, carefree like only a bay can he. It was the start of the rest of his life.

It was truly something special to find someone that completed you. Tony never thought he would get that chance. Yet here he was. A married man, with a sleeping newborn and a wife that took better care of him then he did himself. It was surreal. The sent of Rose wafted off of Lily's hair and Tony closed his eyes.It was something out of a movie. Something that you could only see in a made up story. The hero with his fair maiden. The two living happily ever after.

"Tony love" Lily whispered. Tony didn't want to ooen his eyes. instead he just buried his nose in the crook of Lily's neck and mumbled something even he couldn't understand. Lily giggled. Her Tony was a huge softie. She put her hand on the back of his neck.

"Let's dance" She wispered in his ear. Tony lifted his head a bit to look at his green eyed goddess.

"Her eyes are extra green tonight" he thought to himself. He didn't say anything but he stood up and held his hand out.

"May I have this dance?" Lily smiled. Her eyes crinkled at the corners. Harry cooed quietly from his bassinet.

"Why of course" She laughed as she grabbed his hand. Tony spun her around as soon as she was standing fully. Lily whooped and let her hand fly as she swirled across the room. Harry giggled and Lily stroked his cheek gently. Tony watched on totally content.

"Tony. Let's dance to it. Let's dance to our song!" Tony wouldn't deny her anything. not with the way here eyes were sparkling. He nodded and went to the cd on the dresser.

"Say you like me, one more time. I won't care about the troubles in my life" Tony shimmed his hips and twirled his way over to Lily. Grabbing her outstreched hand he soon had her spinning and singing along with him. Her lose red hair whipping around them. She looked like a real and true goddess. Tony understood why James had fallen so hard for the woman. After what felt like hours they were on the floor panting. Lily close to his chest, one hand on his cheek petting the stubble. He had been trying to grow a goatee.

When they finally caught their breath they just looked at each other. Each set of eyes telling the other pair an unspoken love story.

" No tomorrow. Just tonight. Together we can leave this world behind" Lily sung. Tony Put his hand on top of hers. It was a moment Tony would commit to memory. He refused to ever forget about this. About Lilly, Harry, about his happiness.

But as is the way of the world all goods things must come to an end. When the week long vacation to paradise was over he not so secretly pouted and vowed to come back. Lily laughed and patted him on the back.

" Pepper and Rhodes are still going to kill you. We left at two in the morning and have been awol for a week. They are probably going out of their minds with panic." Tony snorted. Pepper? No way. She was too self disiplined for that. She was most likely in back track and cover up mode. Rhodes was much more open. At least where Tony and Harry were concerned. He hasn't quite reached that level with Lily yet but he was getting there.

"Honestly Honeybear is more likely to kill me as soon as he sees me. Pepper will just drown me in paperwork". Liky put yere hand to her chin and pretended to think really hard.

" Well we can't have that. I need my cuddle monster safe and unharmed " She nodded to her self.

"hmmmm. Yes that could work quite well. " She cracked open and eye to see if he was looking at her. But the look he gave her was to much. Lily doubled over laughing. Tong wasn't far behind.

 ** _Okay so I know that Vente pa' ca is a pretty new song, but I like it so lets pretend they first heard it at the bar where they first meet. And this was just a fun little chapter. The next chapeter is a real one and oh so very long so I want to have somsomething in between. Tata~_**


End file.
